


Family Hearth

by KuromiAkira



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Future Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuromiAkira/pseuds/KuromiAkira
Summary: Yuuri amava avere un camino in casa.Ovviamente possedevano anche un sistema di riscaldamento moderno ed efficiente, ed era certamente molto più immediato e comodo dell'uscire fuori a prendere la legna e attendere che il fuoco prendesse, ma il calore generato dalle fiamme scoppiettanti era rilassante, permeante, aveva il potere di scaldarti fino al cuore.





	

Yuuri amava avere un camino in casa.  
Ovviamente possedevano anche un sistema di riscaldamento moderno ed efficiente, ed era certamente molto più immediato e comodo dell'uscire fuori a prendere la legna e attendere che il fuoco prendesse, ma il calore generato dalle fiamme scoppiettanti era rilassante, permeante, aveva il potere di scaldarti fino al cuore.  
Molto antiquato, rifletté ridendo tra sé e sé chino davanti al focolare intento a carezzare il pelo bruno del barboncino che dormiva al suo fianco, ma decisamente intimo.  
Forse non dipendeva solo dal caminetto, dopotutto.  
Inalò l'aria rovente come se questa potesse dissipare tutta la stanchezza solo entrandogli nei polmoni, ma un brivido di freddo improvviso interruppe quel momento di relax.  
Si voltò subito verso la propria sinistra, e il suo sguardo più rassegnato che infastidito incontrò le piccole schiene di due bambini di sette e quattro anni, piegate in avanti verso il mondo esterno, incuranti del vento gelido dell'inverno.  
\- Historia, Yuki. Chiudete la finestra! - li redarguì dolcemente, già pronto ad alzarsi per andare personalmente a cacciare il freddo nel luogo che gli apparteneva, ovvero l'esterno dell'abitazione.  
Non fu necessario: Historia, la più grande dei due, si affrettò a ubbidire nonostante i lamenti del fratellino. Poi con saltelli frettolosi la bambina trottolò al fianco del padre, lasciando indietro il fratellino che, nel tentativo di seguirla, perse l'equilibrio e si sbilanciò andando quasi a finire contro il piccolo albero di Natale adornato con semplici addobbi dorati e rossi.  
Yuuri non era cristiano, e Viktor non era particolarmente religioso, ma vivevano America e avevano due figli e questo significava avere l'obbligo morale di festeggiare il Natale.  
\- Papà Yuuri - pigolò mogia la bambina, cercando con la manina di afferrare il maglione scuro del padre; i lunghi e lisci capelli chiari le incorniciavano il grazioso visetto dai tratti occidentali e due grandi e scuri occhi lo fissavano preoccupati. - Quando torna papà Viktor? - domandò piegando leggermente le labbra verso il basso.  
Yuuri le sorrise nel tentativo di rassicurarla.  
Conciliare impegni lavorativi con i doveri verso i figli non era facile, soprattutto se i suddetti erano stati abbandonati dai loro veri genitori e vissuti in un orfanotrofio.  
Il maschietto, Yuki, si era aggiunto alla famiglia ancora in fasce, per cui non aveva alcun ricordo del luogo in cui aveva vissuto nei suoi primi mesi di vita, ma Historia aveva già tre anni quando lui e Viktor l'avevano adottata, e conservava nel suo cuore un dolore che nessuno dovrebbe mai provare: quello dell'abbandono.  
Ricordava bene quel giorno di autunno di quattro anni prima: fu Viktor il primo a prendere in considerazione l'idea di avere dei figli e a parlargliene dopo una lunga riflessione. Ne discussero per quasi un anno, ponderando su ogni difficoltà e impedimento, cercando di capire se erano pronti o meno.  
Decisero infine di informarsi presso un orfanotrofio una volta stabiliti in America. Fu lì che incontrarono Historia. Una bimba impaurita e insicura che passava gran parte del suo tempo rannicchiata in un angolo in silenzio, in rassegnata attesa di qualcosa di terribile.  
Quando aveva percepito delle nuove presenze all'interno della stanza, dove avrebbe dovuto giocare con gli altri bambini, aveva sollevato appena la testa sbirciandoli con gli occhi lucidi e remissivi, e Yuuri nell'incrociarne lo sguardo era stato travolto da una sensazione violenta e triste: un improvviso e irrefrenabile desiderio di cancellare quel dolore e di vedere quella bambina sorridere.  
Era bastata una sola occhiata da parte del marito per capire che avevano già preso la loro decisione: quella bambina doveva essere la loro figlia.  
Ovviamente i primi tempi non furono affatto facili, perché per quanto triste fosse non avere una famiglia e vivere in un orfanotrofio, quel posto era l'unico punto fermo della sua vita, e abbandonarlo non fu facile per lei. Era servita tutta la delicatezza e la dolcezza di cui erano stati capaci per non spaventarla e per farla abituare a quella nuova vita, ma infine era riuscita ad affezionarsi ai nuovi genitori e a fidarsi di loro. Tuttavia proprio per quel motivo aveva iniziato ad essere inquieta e ossessionata dalla paura di essere abbandonata di nuovo.  
C'era ancora tanta strada da fare prima che Historia raggiungesse davvero la serenità e iniziasse a vivere con spensieratezza, ma la situazione era inaspettatamente migliorata da quando Yuki era arrivato nella famiglia.  
Fu l'estate successiva all'adozione di Historia, quando la portarono per la prima volta in Giappone.  
Avevano provato quasi subito il desiderio di allargare la famiglia, e avevano pensato che la bimba, così introversa e riservata, si sentisse sola e avesse bisogno di qualcuno con a cui affezionarsi e giocare, e l'ideale era un neonato a cui abituarsi pian piano, piuttosto che un bambino già grande.  
Avevano iniziato a prepararla a quell'ennesimo cambiamento, e Historia era più inquieta che confusa, ma alla fine era stato come se fossero stati i due bambini a scegliersi.  
Lì, nel piccolo orfanotrofio della città di Hasetsu, in un luogo tanto diverso rispetto a quello a cui la piccola era abituata, dove tutti erano simili a papà Yuuri e parlavano una lingua che ancora non aveva imparato, c'erano diversi neonati.  
Non tanto quanto quello in America, ma quanto bastava per intimidire Historia, che era rimasta tutto il tempo nascosta tra le braccia di Viktor.  
In realtà non volevano portarla in quel luogo, ma la piccola non conosceva ancora bene i nonni e soprattutto non voleva stare nemmeno un istante senza i genitori, per paura che non tornassero più. Non avevano avuto altra scelta se non portarla con loro.  
Come temuto, la figlia si era subito agitata nel trovarsi in un orfanotrofio, così familiare come atmosfera, e al contempo così diverso.  
La paura di essere lasciata lì l'aveva sopraffatta, e aveva iniziato a piangere, singhiozzando parole confuse.  
Tra tutti i neonati ospitati nella struttura, solo uno si era destato nell'udire il pianto disperato della bambina, iniziando a piangere all'unisono con lei.  
Historia ci aveva messo qualche istante a distinguere un altro lamento oltre al proprio. Si era bloccata sobbalzando, e allontanando il visino dalla spalla del padre, per la prima volta da quando era nell'edificio, il visino dalla spalla del padre, e volse uno sguardo sbigottito e incuriosito verso la fonte di quel suono.  
Viktor era allora avanzato lento e con prudenza, fino ad arrivare alla culla candida di un bambino di appena tre mesi che strillava col volto paonazzo.  
Le educatrici avevano fatto di tutto per farlo calmare, assicurandosi che non avesse bisogno di mangiare o di essere cambiato. Alla fine fu chiaro che si era solo spaventato per aver sentito le grida di Historia che, nel frattempo, aveva osservato la scena impaurita ma incuriosita.  
Infine, quasi assorta, aveva allungato il braccio verso la culla e Viktor, incurante della situazione e dei suoi richiami -poiché aveva temuto intralciasse le educatrici-, si era chinato verso il basso per permetterle di toccare il neonato. Questo aveva smesso improvvisamente di piangere, aveva aperto gli occhietti, e piegando appena la testolina verso di loro si era messo a fissarli quasi con interesse.  
I due bambini si erano guardati per lunghi istanti, poi gli aveva preso la manina e l'aveva stretta delicatamente. Il bimbo si era riaddormentato poco dopo, come sollevato da quel contatto.  
Era stato questo a spingerli a scegliere lui. Informandosi sulla sua storia, erano venuti a sapere che era stato chiamato 'Yuki' perché il giorno in cui era arrivato all'orfanotrofio nevicava. Decisero di tenergli quel nome.  
Avevano previsto che per Historia sarebbe stato più semplice affezionarsi a un fratellino piccolo, ma quello che era successo quel giorno era andato oltre le loro aspettative, tanto che, nel momento di tornare in America, quando ormai le lunghe pratiche per l'adozione erano state concluse, la bimba aveva affermato che avrebbe protetto Yuki come una vera sorella.  
Ormai era passato qualche anno, ed erano una famiglia felice, ma c'erano ancora situazioni che riuscivano a turbare i bambini, e questo valeva soprattutto per Historia.  
Per questo, nonostante facessero un lavoro impegnativo che spesso li costringeva a stare lontani da casa fino a sera inoltrata, lui e il marito facevano sempre in modo che uno dei due facesse sempre in tempo per prendere i bambini da scuola: bastava un ritardo di pochi minuti per far agitare la figlia, e quel suo stato d'animo si trasmetteva anche al fratello adottivo.  
\- Te l'ho detto che sarebbe arrivato un po' tardi, no? - le ricordò quindi, carezzandole dolcemente la guancia sinistra.  
La bambina sussultò, il visetto ancora arrossato dal vento quasi bruciò al contatto con la mano tiepida del padre a causa della differenza di temperatura, ma subito si lasciò andare in un sospiro di beatitudine quando la pelle iniziò ad abituarsi.  
\- Hai la mano calda, papà - ridacchiò lei, strusciandosi sul palmo.  
\- È perché sono rimasto davanti al camino, - spiegò l'uomo, sbuffando in una risatina.  
\- Cosa? Cosa? - proruppe Yuki raggiungendoli con uno scatto, i capelli scuri sempre fuori posto volteggiavano ad ogni veloce passo e gli occhi a mandorla sorridevano vispi di curiosità.  
Yuuri non lo sgridò per aver corso in casa in quel modo solo perché ormai il bambino aveva raggiunto la sua destinazione ed era già fermo vicino a loro.  
\- Yuki! - lo chiamò la sorella per attirare la sua attenzione, e come risposta alla sua domanda poggiò entrambe le manine sul viso del fratello.  
Il bambino non riuscì a trattenere un gridolino di sorpresa, ma anche lui si arrese dopo pochi istanti al piacevole calore che, tramite la sorella, aveva iniziato a diffondersi sulle sue gote ancora fresche.  
Yuuri poggiò i gomiti sulle gambe e li osservò qualche istante prima di riprendere la parola: - Historia, Yuki - li richiamò piano. - Quando papà Viktor arriva, correte ad avvolgerlo in un abbraccio caldo caldo! Vi va? - propose, ottenendo subito il consenso entusiasta dei due figli.  
Non dovettero attendere a lungo. Nemmeno cinque minuti dopo il rumore della porta che si apriva arrivò fino al salotto, seguito da un 'sono a casa' indebolito dalla stanchezza e dal freddo.  
\- Papà! - gridò Yuki, che fu il primo a correre verso l'ingresso.  
\- Papà Viktor! - gli fece eco Historia, e quando il russo fece la sua comparsa nella stanza fu subito assalito dall'affetto dei due bambini.  
\- Piccoli miei! - cantilenò l'uomo, inginocchiandosi a terra per essere all'altezza dei figli, strusciando il naso ghiacciato contro i loro visi.  
Yuki si lamentò del freddo e cercò di allontanarsi subito, ma Historia poggiò le manine sul viso del padre, nel tentativo di riscaldarlo proprio come l'altro genitore aveva fatto con lei. Il suo intero corpo fu scosso da un brivido di freddo, ma tenne stoicamente gli arti dov'erano, spinta dal desiderio di dare sollievo al padre adottivo.  
\- Scusate, papà è congelato! - rise Viktor, sollevandosi e prendendoli entrambi per mano, le sue fortunatamente erano ancora guantate.  
Avanzò sospirando, stanco e tremante, e per l'ennesima volta si ritrovò a pensare che ormai era troppo vecchio per percorrere la città a piedi d'inverno, non senza perdere la voglia di fare qualsiasi cosa.  
Yuuri, rimasto inizialmente ancora vicino al caminetto, raggiunse i tre in silenzio, seguito dal cane che si era ridestato nell'udire le grida gioiose dei bambini e aveva iniziato a fare le feste girando loro attorno.  
I due coniugi si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi il giapponese poggiò le mani sul viso del marito, sorridendogli con tenerezza quando lo sentì rilassarsi completamente.  
\- Bentornato, Viktor - mormorò, godendosi quel breve momento di silenzio prima che i bambini iniziassero a reclamare nuovamente la loro attenzione.  
Viktor socchiuse gli occhi, piegò appena la testa e strinse un po' più forte le mani ai figli. La stanchezza di poco prima era completamente svanita, come se non ci fosse mai stata.  
Per quanto l'inverno fosse rigido e l'età avanzasse, la loro famiglia donava loro tutto il calore di cui aveva bisogno per ricaricarsi.  
Il tepore dell'amore, quello di cui aveva parlato durante la sua ultima stagione da pattinatore professionista, nella quale Viktor gli aveva fatto da coach e dove avevano imparato a conoscersi e ad amarsi. Quello da cui avevano tratto la forza di andare avanti e formare una famiglia. Quello genuino e disinteressato dei due bambini che avevano dato nuovo colore e nuova luce alla loro vita.  
E quel calore era anche più rigenerante di quello del caminetto.  
\- Sono a casa, Yuuri. -

**Author's Note:**

> Lo so che adottare dei bambini non è facile, ma per non appesantire la fiction ho tralasciato tutte le pratiche andando dritta al punto. Già che era tanto che non scrivevo e l'ultima fiction scritta mi si è canonizzata, non volevo sclerare troppo pure su questa.  
> Ringrazio come sempre [Kurenai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai) per avermi fatto da beta!


End file.
